


Forget These Wide Eyed Fears

by a_graceless_heart



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain Hill - Freeform, F/M, Fluff & Angst, Maria has low self esteem, Steve loves Maria, TW: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_graceless_heart/pseuds/a_graceless_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria and Steve have a moment together after she learns her father is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget These Wide Eyed Fears

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel. If I did, Captain Hill would be canon.

Maria Hill watched as the sun’s last rays disappeared beneath the horizon. The beach was quiet, save the gentle lapping of the sea against the shore. Pulling her sweatshirt a little tighter around herself, she sighed to herself. Eventually she’d have to go back inside and face everyone. Right now, though, she just wanted to be alone.

“Maria?”

_So much for being alone._

She didn’t speak as she felt Steve sit down beside her. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and she felt herself leaning into him. The day had been draining and difficult and, unfortunately, she’d taken her frustration out on the person who cared most about her.

“Want to tell me about it?” His voice was calm and soothing. He really was a good man. Too good for her.

After the way she’d treated him less than an hour earlier, she was surprised he even wanted to see her. Her anger had gotten the better of her and she’d started one hell of an argument. In front of most of the team. She couldn’t bring herself to say anything. A few awkward moments of silence passed before Steve broke the silence once more. “I’m not going anywhere, you know,” he said, his voice sounding every bit as sincere as she hoped he was.

And with those words, the tears she’d worked so hard to keep at bay since the phone call she’d received that morning began spilling down her cheeks. Her tears soaked through his t-shirt as he pulled her into his chest.

“Talk to me,” he said gently. “I’m not angry. I’m worried. I just want to know what’s wrong.”

“My dad’s dead. I hated him but he’s my dad. And now he’s gone too,” she sobbed.

Steve took a sharp intake of breath. He’d managed to learn a few things about Maria’s childhood, none of it pretty. He stayed silent, letting her cry as he held her.

“God, I’m such a mess.” Steve planted a kiss on top of her head, causing her to sob harder. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Steve said, a sad smile on his face as he tilted her head up to meet his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“What was I supposed to say? Hey, my dad’s dead. I hated his guts because he was an abusive asshole but for some reason I’m fucked up in the head enough to be sad he’s gone,” Maria looked down at the sand, realizing from the look on his face that she’d said too much. “I just...I don’t….” She was at a loss for words as she awaited his rejection. It would just be one more on top of many, but somehow she knew this one would hurt worse than all the rest combined. But, once more he surprised her.

“Maria,” he said softly, placing his hand gently on her cheek. He turned her head to face him. “You’re not the one who’s messed up.” His voice had an edge of anger to it. “Your dad was. You are **_not_** damaged goods, Maria. You are **_perfect_** and I’ll spend every day of my life proving that to you.”

His lips met her in a chaste kiss. “I love you,” she whispered, her eyes pleading for him to understand. Verbalizing her emotions had never been easy for her, but she desperately needed him to understand. She needed him to know that she loved him. That the words she’d said in anger hadn’t been the ones she’d meant and that what she said now was the most honest she’d ever been with anyone. “I know I don’t say it, but…”

“I know,” Steve said, a soft smile on his face as he pulled her closer. “I love you too.” She leaned closer into him and they stayed there, talking until the first rays of the morning sun became visible on the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song All I Ask of You from The Phantom of the Opera. I always think my writing sucks so reviews are helpful. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
